turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:United States Presidential Election, 1880 (Southern Victory)
Should we add a line about Tilden and '76? It is an additional layer of tweedom here. TR 15:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :We could. Turtle Fan 16:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) OTL Section I realize we know very little about the 191 election, but I think we can still tighten up the OTL section: "1880 saw the Republican Party continue its electoral dominance. Throughout the 1860s and 1870s, lingering distrust of the Democrats over the American Civil War had been exploited by a policy known as waving the flag and the bloody shirt.Democrats remained in the wilderness in 1880, though in 1884, their electoral drought--the longest in the history of either party, lasting six election cycles--would come to an end. The Republican nominees were James Garfield of Ohio and Chester Alan Arthur of New York. In an attempt to defeat the bloody-shirt waving campaign, the Democrats nominated Winfield Scott Hancock, the hero of the Army of the Potomac's first decisive victory over Robert E. Lee's Army of Northern Virginia at the storied Battle of Gettysburg. His running mate was William English. The nomination of Hancock backfired. While it did allow the party to outflank the bloody-shirt wavers, it exposed them to a new criticism. In terms of governmental experience, Hancock was arguably the most inexperienced and unqualified presidential candidate in American history. He had never held elected office, nor had he held any appointed political offices on either the federal or the state level.The Garfield campaign circulated a pamphlet with a cover page reading "Hancock's Political Accomplishments" and containing only blank sheets of paper. Garfield-Arthur defeated Hancock-English by a comfortable margin of 59 electoral votes officially, though arguably, the eleven electoral votes Georgia cast for Hancock were constitutionally invalid--Georgia's electors met on December 8, not December 1 as Congress had mandated, though Congress forgave their tardiness and accepted their votes. The popular vote, however, less than 2,000 votes separated Garfield and Hancock, the closest popular vote of any American presidential election in American History. Tilden's status as the incumbent President in the 1880 election obviously means that he won the Democratic Party's nomination and the general election in 1876.[[Samuel J. Tilden] had no role in the 1880 election], was the Democratic nominee Iin the historical 1876 election, Tilden was indeed the Democratic nominee. Although he won the popular vote, he lost the general election--by a single vote in the electoral college to Rutherford B. Hayes, the slimmest margin in United States history." Thoughts? TR (talk) 20:27, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hancock's Inexperience "Hancock was arguably the most inexperienced and unqualified presidential candidate in American history. He had never held elected office, nor had he held any appointed political offices on either the federal or the state level." Donald Drumpf meets this criteria does he not? Perhaps the bolded needs editing. ML4E (talk) 19:06, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that line was written in a happier time. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:22, November 7, 2016 (UTC)